User blog:LegacyS/BF Mechanics Suggestions
UPDATED AS OF: 17 - 7 - 2015 THE FOLLOWING IS PURELY SUGGESTIONS ~ Legend: BFF.net - Brave Frontier Forum.net gumi BFF - Official Brave Frontier gumi.sg Forum ''' '''Option to TRANSFER imps/sphere frog slots to another unit (Credits to Kiyoji21 from BFF.net, Further Enhanced by me) Cost:Transfer all IMPS (1 gem) Transfer 2nd slot (1 gem) Adjustable battle sprite sizes (Credits to Kiyoji21 from BFF.net, Further Enhanced by me) Available sizes: 1x, 0.75x, 0.5x This is to reduce animation lag and to prevent clustering between units. ES/LS total stats calculation '''(Credits to Ricky888 from BFF.net) *Show all Stats on a unit when stats boosting related effect ES been unlocked when viewing instead of only applying in battle (E.g with colt & claire's sphere OR when they are in team *Show LS stats on all units at manage squad screen. (E.g 6grahden 35% all stats for all units) This way we can view our units' stats before proceeding with confirmation '''Item Lock (Credits to susanoo from BFF.net) This locks your items to prevent SELLING but you are still allowed to use the locked items The empty store on town will be called 'Customization' Use that as to apply decorations add-ons to your unit art (some costs gems and others, zel) and it will remain forever on the unit art. Small decorations requires zel and will not appear on the unit's sprite art Medium/Large decorations requires gems and will be visible on unit's sprite art Max Amount of decorations will be limited to 2 for each units Auto battle Squad Formation Settings You can set which units to attack in an orderly pattern for one selected squad slot (Just like the helper, arena squad slot) Unit Portrait Animation Cancellation (This is implemented on BF KR, but it wasn't exclusive if i'm not wrong) This completely removes those screen blockages (which can be used to reduce lags) when using any BBs Buff Boosters (STACKABLE with one another and boosting events) 1.5x EXP boost on ONE selected map area (e.g. Lanara) (1 gem, 30 mins) 1.5x Materials drop boost on ONE selected map area (1 gem, 30 mins) (This WON'T boost BC, HC drop rates, dont confuse with them) 1.5x Units drop boost on ONE selected map area (1 gem, 30 mins) (Fodders, Captureable units ) 2x Energy Recovery (1 gem, 30 mins, reduces 3mins waiting time to recover 1 energy to 1.5mins) Achievement Store Brave Store (ASBS) Substitution Personally, I don't see the point having two separate point system. Why not have all the daily tasks/missions be moved to 'Challenges' (So, we will be receiving 8 daily challenges) and have all the redeemable rewards in the 'Exchange Hall' and the milestone rewards under 'Records'. To further clarify, there will be no more of the Brave Point System Pricing: Angelic Foil: 2,000 merit points (resets in 1 week) Summon Ticket: 15,000 merit points (resets in 1 week) Elemental Item Stones (Shade Stone, Gleam Stone, etc): 100 merit points (resets in 1 week) Achievement Store Sphere Trade Got useful spheres but willingly to trade in for a lot of points OR useless spheres but doesn't want to sell for zel? You can now trade for points ~ 1.5x GREAT SUCCESS / 2x SUPER SUCCESS effects on Imps Standard 4 Imps will give (HP 75, others 30 if 1.5x; HP 100, others 40 if 2x) Imp Arton will give (HP 225, others 90 if 1.5x; HP 300, others 120 if 2x) More friend gifts options/changes List: 3''00zel -> 500 zel green grass x2 -> x3 fujin eye x1 god stone x1 blue grass x3 red grass x3 yellow grass x3 blue drop x2 red drop x2 gold drop x2 Angel Tear x1 Green Claw x1 Blue Claw x1 Red Claw x1 Demon Claw x1 '''Arena Additions & Changes' You can now enter all 3 different arenas (Normal Arena, Battle Royale, Elemental Arena) *NOTE: Normal Arena and Battle Royale uses the same players' squad database whereas the elemental arena will be a completely separate one Battle Royale (Consumes 3 arena orbs) allows you to defeat as many arena squads as possible in a row continuously. The more arena squads you wipe = more pts.In order to prevent excessive farmings: Your enemies' squad will get 5% boost to all parameters in their team consecutively (Credits to 25Potatoes from gumi BFF) & 3 BCs fill consecutively as well Each stages will reset your squad's bb gauge to half again. (Limit: 10 stages consecutively) It is worth it to reach higher ranks but you need a very good squad to do so and won't be able to abuse the system E.g: Stage 1: Enemy (half bb gauge filled) vs You (half bb gauge filled) Stage 2: Enemy (half bb gauge filled +5% boost in all parameters to all units +3 BCs to all units vs You (half bb gauge filled) Stage 3: Enemy (half bb gauage filled +10% boost in all parameters to all units + 6BCs to all units) vs You (half bb gauge filled) Eventually, you will reach a point whereby the enemies' team overpowers your team. Elemental Arena only allows you to join if all your arena units' elements are the same (e.g. you will only encounter mono elemental squads like fire vs dark) The rewards will be the exclusive spheres/units from various vortex elemental arenas. Suggestions are accepted and will be reviewed before putting in ~ Category:Blog posts